


#RelationshipGoals- Flirting

by Hellas_himself



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Zevran Arainai - Freeform, Zevran x Warden, dragon age origins - Freeform, leliel surana - Freeform, zevliel, zevran x leliel - Freeform, zevwarden week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself
Summary: I had been dying to draw the moment they met. In game, Lel didn't have that massive sword yet, just a regular ass one. But I had her using anything but a stave since Ostagar because I didn't know how to better protect a mage in combat lol it worked out thoThis whole week has been incredible. Drawing and writing, reading and admiring other creators' work has been amazing. I hope to keep drawing my two dorks and writing about them, too. I can't thank zevraholics enough for this!!!Description: Zevran is lying on the ground, looking up at Leliel. He is wearing armor. Leliel is kneeling above him with one foot on his right arm. She is holding a sword to his neck and they are both smiling. She is wearing armor as well, blue and grey to his green and grey.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, zevran & leliel
Kudos: 2
Collections: ZevWarden Week 2020





	#RelationshipGoals- Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I had been dying to draw the moment they met. In game, Lel didn't have that massive sword yet, just a regular ass one. But I had her using anything but a stave since Ostagar because I didn't know how to better protect a mage in combat lol it worked out tho 
> 
> This whole week has been incredible. Drawing and writing, reading and admiring other creators' work has been amazing. I hope to keep drawing my two dorks and writing about them, too. I can't thank zevraholics enough for this!!!
> 
> Description: Zevran is lying on the ground, looking up at Leliel. He is wearing armor. Leliel is kneeling above him with one foot on his right arm. She is holding a sword to his neck and they are both smiling. She is wearing armor as well, blue and grey to his green and grey. 


End file.
